Draco Malfoy et la Mayonnaise
by Hisokaren
Summary: Plus jamais ! Je ne mangerais plus jamais de Mayonnaise ! Foi de Potter cette sauce ne s’approchera plus JAMAIS de ma bouche à moins d’un mètre ! Je vais faire une requête auprès du tribunal tiens ! SLASH HPDM


_Auteuse _: Moua !

_Titre _: Draco Malfoy et la mayonnaise

_Base _: Harry Potter

_Genre _: **SLASH, DONC PAS D'HOMOPHOBE S'IL VOUS PLAIS**

_Rating _: **M** (n.n... Oh j'entends déjà les soupirs de contentements mdr)

_Couple _: **Drarry**

_Disclaimer _: Ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JKR.

_Statu _: **OS (long mais long) **

_Résumé : _Plus jamais ! Je ne mangerais plus jamais de Mayonnaise ! Foi de Potter cette sauce ne s'approchera plus JAMAIS de ma bouche à moins d'un mètre ! Je vais faire une requête auprès du tribunal tiens !

_Note _: COUCOU ! Me revoici avec la suite de « Draco Malfoy et la sauce tomate ». Arf, j'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher. Au départ c'était pas prévu mais finalement en lisant une fiction qui m'a énormément frustrée (_je pensais qu'Harry et Dray étaient vraiment ensembles mais il se trouve qu'à la fin ce n'était qu'un fantasme du blond_) alors j'ai eu cette idée. Elle n'a bien entendu aucun rapport avec la fiction que j'ai lue mais parfois il m'en faut peu pour m'inspirer lol. Bref ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première lol. Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire DMST, mais ça facilitera la compréhension, je pense ! Enfin je parle pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu n.n...

Sinon je vous quitte avec un : BONNE LECTURE

**DRACO MALFOY ET LA MAYONNAISE**

Parfois on se pose de drôle de questions dans la vie. Elles peuvent paraîtrent importantes sur le coup et ensuite quand vous y repensez, vous vous traitez de pauvre con incroyablement chanceux, d'une, parce que la question est complètement débile et de deux, parce que vous bénissez Merlin que personne ne vous ai entendu la poser. C'est que qui m'arrive en ce moment.

Dites-moi franchement...

Pourquoi moi hein ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il m'arrive des couilles rien qu'à moi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le destin s'acharne sur moi, pauvre âme innocente que je suis ?

C'est parce que je suis le Survivant hein ? C'est parce que je suis destiné à souffrir toute ma vie ? C'est parce que le destin –traître à sa cause- a flashé à un moment donné sur les Destiny's Child et leur tube « The Survivor » n'est-ce pas ?

« ... »

Si y'en a un seul qui se marre je lui troue la peau ! Maintenant, faites comme si je n'avais jamais posé la dernière question. JE. M'EN. FOUS. Z'avez qu'à faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et tout le monde sera en vie... hem content !

Bref ! Revenons-en à mon problème de question. Je suis en pleine introspection de moi-même. Je sais, je sais... j'ai l'air d'un con et je suis profondément con, mais tant que personne me le dis en face, je n'ai pas à m'en soucier n'est-ce pas ? Et ça ne veux pas dire que je vous en donne la permission ! Donc... Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! La question qui fait passé mon cerveau pour creux aux yeux du monde.

Y'a-t-il eut un problème de hiboux quand le jour de ma naissance, la carte d'invitation a été reçue non pas, par marraine la fée _Prospérité et Paix_ mais, par marraine la fée _La poisse _?

Nan c'est vrai quoi. Je me pose la question. Parce que là, j'ai un problème. Mais un problème de taille.

Que je vous explique tout depuis le début.

A un moment de ma vie, toutes mes habitudes ont été chamboulées par un délicieux dragon blond aux dents acérées et à la langue extraordinaire... haaa. Hem ! Je m'égare là. Je disais donc, que toutes mes bases avaient été castagnées pour de nouvelles. Au début, je ne le cache pas, ça ne m'a pas vraiment plu et s'en était suivie toute une série de faits tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres.

Au fait, pour ceux que ça intéresse, Draco m'a avoué que la sauce-tomate liquide avait un rapport direct avec les jumeaux Weasley et l'un de leur client régulier : Peeves. Ça ne m'a même pas étonné... allez savoir pourquoi ? En tout cas, je peux vous dire qu'à Halloween, ce satané fantôme s'en est donné à cœur joie en aspergeant la moitié des élèves dont quelques professeurs. Si le Baron Sanglant n'avait pas un peu ralenti le rythme, je pense que Peeves aurait fini statufier dans le hall de l'entrée. Surtout quand il s'en est pris à mon chéri. Mais bon... Ça a eu du bond quelque part, parce qu'il avait fallu donner un bain à Draco et... Devinez qui s'en est chargé ? Héhéhé...

Bref... Tout cela est très intéressant, mais, là n'est pas le sujet.

Rien que pour le plaisir de mon Serpentard, j'avais envoyé bouler toutes mes bonnes vieilles traditions, et j'étais assez satisfait de moi. J'étais enfin heureux, complet et sexuellement gai. Héhéhé. Z'avez saisi le jeu de mot ? (**ndla **: _je fais vraiment passer Harry pour un con, v'trouvez pas ? mdr !)_

« ... »

Oui bon. Nan mais c'est parce que vous avez un humour décalé c'est tout. Vous inquiétez pas. C'est pas une maladie de pas avoir d'humour du tout. Oui, même de l'humour au second degré. Bref ! Je disais donc, que j'étais sexuellement comblé.

Ben ouais. J'ai beau ressembler à une icône de sainteté, il n'en reste pas moins que l'icône en question a les hormones sensibles. C'pas parce qu'on sauve le monde qu'on doit s'astreindre à une vie de moine perdu au fin fond sa banlieue du Tibet.

M'enfin... passons avant que je n'arrive à vous convaincre que la Sainte vierge porte des bas en résille.

Où en étais-je ? Dah oui ! Mon problème.

Aimez-vous dormir ? Moi OUI ! J'adore ça ! Je suis un pacha de la sieste. Qu'elle soit innocente ou crapuleuse d'ailleurs, mais bon, là n'est pas le sujet. J'ADORE dormir. Mais pas ma choupette. Naaan ! Ma choupette, elle, a une sainte horreur de dormir. Hein ? De qui je parle ? Bah de Draco pardi ! Ouais, ouais, je lui ai trouvé un petit surnom A-DO-RA-BLE, que bien entendu, lui, rien que pour m'embêter, il aime pas. Allez savoir pourquoi ? Bref !

Voyez, avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble on se détestai et tout le tintouin, mais ça n'est une surprise pour personne n'est-ce pas ? On ne s'entendait pas et blabla et blabla. Alors du coup, tout niais que j'étais, je me disais qu'avec l'amour tout irait pour le mieux entre lui et moi. Je pensais, et ce malgré nos caractères, que nous arriverions à faire de notre couple quelque chose de parfait. Sans ondes nocives, sans ablutions intempestives, sans problèmes quoi... mais je me suis lourdement trompé. OUI ! Les enfants, je me suis fourré le doigts dans l'œil ! Et bien en plus. Déjà que je suis myope... enfin.

Ce n'est pas le plus important.

J'ai découvert que mon blondinet était un véritable pervers. Ouais, c'est une bête de sexe. Il ne pense qu'à ça ! Jours après jours, nuits après nuits, il me harcèle pour me baiser. Au début, je ne cache pas que j'étais particulièrement actif et que j'adorais nos petites fugues luxurieuses. Mais au bout de pratiquement trois mois de nuits blanches et de colles, j'ai fini par avoir d'autre priorité que de donner des sujets de conversations particulièrement chauds à ceux ou celles qui nous surprenaient et des motifs de retenues pour Rusard et Rogue.

J'aime le sexe hein, qu'on soit bien d'accord la dessus. Mais pas PENDANT qu'je DORS quoi ! Ouais. Le sommeil c'est _respect man._ Je sais que choupette a une Sainte Horreur du sommeil mais c'est pas une raison pour constamment me réveiller en pleine nuit ou pendant mes siestes pour qu'on fasse grincer les ressorts du lit. C'est pas que, mais j'ai besoin de sommeil moi. Je suis un être humain moi.

_I'm such a dormeur. _

C'est pas parce que Môssieur est insomniaque qu'il est obligé de m'emmerder pendant que je dors. Comment ? La potion de sommeil ? J'suis pas con, vous pensez bien que j'ai déjà essayé. Quoique... s'il y en a qui me posent la question... Bref ! Ca marche pas. Mon cher amour est allergique au _Narcoticus_ le principal élément de cette potion. Vous savez cette plante qui vous donne envie de DORMIR ! Ouais, j'en ai la preuve puisqu'il m'a montré son carnet de santé. Marre de marre, j'vous jure !

Bref ! J'ai demandé à ma choupette de se limiter un peu, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Campé comme il était sur ses positions ou je dirais plutôt sur sa libido maladive, il m'a fait une scène à la Mimi Geignarde prétextant que je n'étais pas un petit ami très attentionné et tout le tralala. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que si n'étais pas attentionné, je ne me serais jamais fait surprendre par Rogue pendant son cours de potion alors que je câlinais une certaine partie de son anatomie sous la table ! Dray a alors haussé un sourcil puis m'a fait un dangereux sourire. Celui d'un cannibale près à dévorer sa proie. J'ai alors compris que j'avais fait une grossière erreur en lui remémorant cette anecdote salace. Il a alors commencé à s'avancer vers moi, de cette démarche chaloupée qui me terrasse, mais je ne suis pas le Survivant pour rien hein ? Et puis, naïf, est celui qui pense que les Gryffondor n'ont aucune volonté...

Donc je l'ai repoussé avec un argument imparable mais extrêmement dangereux d'utilisation face à un Dragon libidineux en colère : CANAPE !

Draco m'a regardé étrangement. Je ne lui avait encore jamais vu ce regard. J'ai pensé qu'il allait m'engueuler, me vilipender, se vexer quoi... mais rien. Que dalle. Il n'a rien fait. Enfin, si. Il s'est contenté de m'embrasser, de me sourire puis de s'en aller comme si de rien était.

J'étais scié. Je vous assure que j'étais scié. Je m'attendais à plus de fougue, je m'attendais à des sarcasmes, une effusion de sang mais... mais rien. Mi-choqué, mi-soulagé que tout ce soit finalement bien passé, je me suis remis à mon occupations préférée : dodo.

C'est là que les ennuis me sont tombés sur la tronche. Voilà ce qui a engendré mon problème. Ca va faire une semaine maintenant que j'ai peur que Dray me soit infidèle et la jalousie me ronge. Bien entendu, il est toujours très doux et très tendre avec moi et il a toujours envie de me faire l'amour ce qui est rassurant, mais le fait que je me refuse à lui, l'éloigne de moi.

« _Pourquoi ne pas coucher avec lui dans ce cas hein ? _» Bah tout simplement parce que si je cède, adieu, paix ! Bah ouais... Vous ne l'aviez probablement pas remarqué mais Draco n'est pas quelqu'un de très homogène. Il passe toujours d'un extrême à l'autre, et je sais que si je lui dis « oui » il ne se gênera pas pour épuiser mon corps et le courbaturer de partout, de la plus délicieuse des façons je vous l'accorde, mais certainement pas la plus saine, surtout en ce qui concerne les heures de passages du marchand de sable.

QUOI ? Choisir entre le sommeil et ma choupette ? Nan mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Bande de mangemorts en puissance ! Jamais entendu une question aussi stupide ! Me demander de faire ça c'est... c'est comme enlever le cacao du chocolat. C'est comme la neige au Sahara... Impossible quoi. Parfaitement impossible. Je ne peux pas choisir entre les deux amours de ma vie.

Bref ! Je suis dans une merde noire et je ne sais pas du tout comment faire pour m'en sortir. J'ai pourtant tenté à mainte reprise de faire comprendre à Draco que le sexe n'est pas tout dans la vie et que contrairement à lui, je n'arrive à me concentrer que sur une chose à la fois, mais il refuse d'en démordre. Pour lui, s'il y arrive alors tout le monde doit être capable de le faire. Il est franchement insupportable et parfois vraiment agaçant. Surtout quand il prend position contre vous et que ses arguments se résument à ce qui me rend tout chaud de l'intérieur : son magnifique petit Dragon...

Ce truc-là, c'est l'instrument du diable et ça devrait être interdit d'en avoir un aussi... aussi... WOW ! Vous l'aurez compris, ce n'est pas pour arranger mes affaires. -.-''

Donc, mon problème est lié à un certain blondinet que je ne nommerais pas et qui...

« BOUH ! »

« ARGH ! »

... Viens de me foutre une frousse pas possible.

« Draco ! je lance sévèrement tout en essayant de ralentir les battements de mon cœur. »

Mon petit con se rapproche et me fait un immense sourire. Il se met sur la pointe des pieds, passe ses bras autour de mon cou et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Je t'ai cherché partout, souffle-t-il. »

« Pour quoi faire ? je demande avec un sourcil suspicieusement levé. »

Ah mais je sais à quoi m'attendre avec lui, et je suis presque certain de savoir ce qu'il me veut. Mon Serpentard n'est qu'un...

« A ton avis, répond-t-il en poussant un coup de rein. »

« Pervers ! »

Il ricane et me plaque durement contre un mur.

« Au fait et toi ? Tu étais où ? Je ne t'ai pas vu au déjeuner, je demande. »

Il hausse les épaules et se pelotonne tout contre moi.

« A la bibliothèque et en sortant j'ai croisé Lovegood. Elle m'a retardé et je ne suis pas venu déjeuner. »

« Tu es souvent à la bibliothèque en ce moment, je remarque en plissant les yeux. »

Il me sourit et passe ses mains autour de ma taille.

« Les ASPICS arrivent à grands pas chéri, et je révise, dit-il. »

« Mouais... »

Je l'entends rire et il effleure mes lèvres des siennes. Je frémis malgré moi alors qu'il commence à mouvoir lascivement ses hanches contre les miennes. C'est qu'il est doué le saligaud... je m'en serais pas douté.

« Draco arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Il ne dit rien et pousse un peu plus fort son bassin en guise de réponse. Je retiens un gémissement et je fronce les sourcils.

« Je croyais qu'on en avait discuté Dray. »

« Erreur mon cher, dit-il, tu en as parlé moi je n'ai fait qu'écouter. »

Il plonge son visage au creux de mon cou et commence à mordiller ma peau. Dieu que c'est bon ! Mais NON ! Je dois résister !

« CHOUPETTE ! »

Il grogne puis retire ses lèvres et roule des yeux.

« Bon d'accord ! Ca ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Mais tu vas finir par sérieusement me frustrer à ce rythme-là Harry et après... je ne répond plus de mes actes. »

Il dépose un baiser sur mon nez avant de s'éloigner.

« ... »

Il a dit quoi là ?

« Draco explique-toi ! »

Il se retourne me fait un petit sourire coquin puis lance :

« Je te cherchais pour te dire que je serais à la bibliothèque le reste de l'après-midi. A ce soir. »

Encore à la bibliothèque ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à aller planquer son cul là-bas ? Y'a le guide du Kama-Sutra ou quoi ? QUOI ! Qui a dit : « _Je pense plutôt qu'il y a le prof !_ » Qui que ce soit, retirez immédiatement ce que vous venez de dire ! Y'en a vraiment qu'on envie de clamser aujourd'hui hein ? Gné ? Il va où l'autre ? Non mais on a pas fini !

« DRACO MALFOY reviens ICI ! On a pas fini de discuter ! »

Il me fait un vague signe de la main et bifurque au bout du couloir. Et VLAN ! Voilà, comment un Malfoy vous fait péter un câble... J'ai horreur qu'il fasse ça. Je haïs les _ignorateurs _!

« ... ? »

Ouais, bon. Vous avez compris quoi. J'ai horreur qu'on m'ignore et j'ai encore plus horreur que ce soit Draco qui m'ignore.

Ouh ! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Ilm'énerveilm'énerveilm'énerve ! Ca voulait dire quoi « _je ne répond plus de mes actes _» hein ? Ca veut dire qu'il va me tromper ? Qu'il va aller chercher ailleurs juste parce que je ne le satisfait plus sexuellement ? JE. LE. SAVAIS. Je savais qu'il allait me tromper ! Non. Non. Draco n'est pas comme ça. C'est ma petite choupette à moi n'est-ce pas ? Il ne me ferais jamais ça hein ? Dites-moi qu'il ne me ferais jamais ça.

« ... »

POURQUOI VOUS NE ME LE DITES PAS ! Faux frères ! Hein ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Quelle histoire d'humour ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Ce que vous pouvez être rancunier.

Bonbonbon... Relativisons. Draco m'aime et je l'aime et nous nous aimons. Il n'a aucune raison pour... SI JAMAIS IL ME FAIT CA J'LE TUE ! Non... D'abord je tue le fumier qui aura osé ne serais-ce que posé le regard sur MON petit ami et ensuite je m'occupe d'asticoter ce couillon de blondinet. Oh oui... Il va connaître la mort de la manière la plus lente et la plus douloureuse qui soit...

Hein ? Oui, je suis possessif et extrêmement jaloux. Mais ça vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à mes affaires. Et Draco est à moi ! A MOI TOUT SEUL ! Tout seul, tout seul niourf !

Mais si, mais si. J'ai confiance en lui, c'est juste que je n'ai pas confiance en les autres. Tous ces espèces de charognards, de chacals assoiffés de sexe et dont le cerveau ressemble à un condensé de caca puant ! Je les hais tous ! Et si il y en a un seul qui s'approche de trop près de MON terrain minés, il va en subir les conséquences ! J'ai quand même flingué le grand méchant mage noir. Faudrait voir à pas m'prendre pour un âne !

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ? Que... Je me retourne et vois une première année me regarder avec horreur. Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai sur la tronche ? Elle me fixe encore un moment de tous ses membres tremblant et alors je comprend qu'elle a eu peur parce que je m'excite tout seul dans le couloir. J'amorce un geste pour lui dire qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, mais elle sursaute et s'enfuit en courant.

Je la regarde partir, puis lentement, trèèèès lentement, je me tourne vers le mur et...

TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM !

Maudit. Je suis maudit ! D'abord Draco qui me trompe sûrement et ensuite une première année qui me prend pour un troll des cavernes ou la parfaite réplique de _Ultimate King Kong... _c'est à voir.

Je repose ma question : Pourquoi moua ? Puis je répond : Saloperie de fées incompétentes !

Okay Harry ressaisit toi. Il faut que tu ailles prendre l'air. Ouais, un peu d'air frais ne te fera pas de mal. Et où peut-on se ressourcer en toute tranquillité ?

Au parc ? Meuh non, bande d'incultes. A la bibliothèque bien sûr !

« ... »

C'est quoi ces regards pleins de sous-entendus que vous me lancez là ? Non. Mais non ! Je suis outré que vous puissiez penser ça de moi. Je ne vais absolument pas filer Draco ! Bien entendu ! Je vais à la bibliothèque me... me... me ressourcer ! Oui, parfaitement. A la bibliothèque aussi il y a de l'air frais.

« _Ouais, l'odeur pourris des livres hein ? _»

Qui a dit ça ! Non mais je ne vous permet pas ! Si Hermione vous entendait, elle vous avada kadavraserais d'un regard et se serais bien fait, non mais ! Vous pouvez ne pas aimer l'odeur des livres mes chers, mais moi je la trouve très... elle est très... ancienne voilà. Et moi j'aime les choses anciennes.

Nan ! Je mens pas ! Nan ! Je me cherche pas d'excuse ! Et NAN ! Je ne vais pas suivre Draco ! Je vais à la bibliothèque me ressourcer parmi une centaines de milliers de livres pourr... anciens aux délicieux parfums de rance et ce UNIQUEMENT parce que j'ai besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. C'est quand même pas de ma faute si Draco y est. Moi j'y vais en tout innocence.

« _Ben voyons _»

OH ! Elle va tomber la taloche hein ! J'ai dit que je ne suivais pas Draco donc je ne le suis PAS! C'est un simple concours de circonstance point barre ! ET LA DISCUTION EST CLOSE !

« ... »

Bien. On arrive à s'entendre finalement. Nan mais franchement... Est-ce que je vous fait chier au boulot moi ? Nan ! Alors fichez-moi la paix aussi !

Bref ! Avec tout ça, j'ai perdu un temps fou. Allez j'y go !

« Hé Harry ! »

Hein ? Je me retourne.

« Harry ! »

Oui, c'est moi. Et toi t'es qui ?

« Luna ? »

Elle court vers moi en souriant de son air toujours aussi étrange, avec ses boucles en formes de... tiens, c'est des concombres aujourd'hui. Y'a pas à dire, cette fille est bizarre, mais je l'aime bien. Enfin, je l'aimerais encore plus si elle ne m'empêchait pas d'aller espion... euh, d'aller quoi déjà ? Ah, oui. Me ressourcer. Je ne veux AUCUN commentaire, merci.

« Bonjours Harry, dit-elle un peu essoufflée par son rallye. »

« Salut Luna. »

Elle me sourit d'un air rêveur, puis regarde en l'air en fronçant son nez et en posant un doigts sur son menton. Je hausse un sourcil.

« Luna ! Hé, Luna ! »

Elle tressaille, puis me regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait.

« Luna, ça va ? »

« Hein ? Oui-oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

HA ! La question qui tue... Attend Luna c'est de toi qu'on parle là... M'enfin, je suppose qu'elle le fait pas exprès.

« Nan, pour rien. Alors tu me veux quoi ? »

« Oh, rien du tout. »

« Hein ? »

« Ah si ! »

Cette fille est vraiment... -.-''

« Cette semaine c'est moi qui m'occupe du menu des repas, et donc je voulais te... »

« Attend ! je coupe en m'exclamant. Dumbledore t'a confié à TOI la charge de faire les menus de cette semaine ! »

J'y crois pas...

« Oui, pourquoi ? Ca pose un problème ? »

J'aurais p'tète du... Je sais qu'elle ne se vexe pas pour un rien, mais bon... évitons soigneusement de lui dire la vérité. Mais non, ce n'est pas un mensonge. C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'hypocrisie constructive. Je vous en expliquerais le concept plus tard, si j'en ai le temps.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Héhé... Mais je pensais que c'était au prof nain de le faire non ? »

Elle fronce un peu les sourcils et répond.

« Le professeur qui était censé s'en occuper est malade, donc je le remplace. Et l'on ne dit pas un _nain_ Harry. C'est très malpoli ! »

On dit quoi alors ? Une personne verticalement concentrée vers le bas ? Okay, okay. C'était méchant. Ce n'était pas une insulte, mais je suis sur les nerfs là. D'ailleurs j'ai tendance à appeler un chat un chat voyez-vous et pas « animal domestique poilu de la famille des félidés ».

« On dit _une personne de petite taille_, précise-t-elle. Tout comme on ne dit pas un _sourd_ mais un _malentendant_. »

Ouais et un _muet_ c'est un _malentendu_ c'est ça ? Tssk ! Imaginez un peu : « Blanche neige et les sept personnes de petites tailles ». Ca le fait d'après vous ? Bref ! Pas le temps de disserter dessus non plus. Faut accélérer là.

« Okay excuse-moi, mais je suis pressé Luna. »

Elle sourit.

« J'ai un petit problème pour le dîner de ce soir et je suis entrain de faire un sondage auprès des élèves pour savoir quelle sauce ils veulent. »

J'ai bien entendu là ? Elle plaisante hein ?

« Un sondage... Pour de la sauce... dis-je perplexe. »

« Oui. Et donc, je voulais savoir ce que tu préférais entre la mayonnaise, la moutarde et la sauce tomate ? »

Vous croyez que dire : « Bah c'est Luna ! » peut tout expliquer ? Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi...

Je me demande ce que Draco a répondu ? Bref ! Alors euh... Déjà la Sauce tomate c'est hors de question ! Mauvais souvenir... ensuite la moutarde... euh non plus. Ca me donne des gaz. ON NE RIT PAS ! C'est parfaitement normal d'après le médecin. J'ai les tripes fragiles paraît-il et la moutarde me fait péter aussi sûrement qu'un cassoulet ! Bref. Par élimination il ne reste plus que la...

« Mayonnaise, je répond. »

« Parfait ! Merci. »

« Euh... Luna. »

« Oui ? »

« Draco il a répondu quoi ? »

« Mayonnaise. »

Je l'aime. La preuve que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Héhéhé...

« Merci Luna. 'Lut ! »

« Au revoir Harry. »

Allez maintenant, plus rien ne me retiens d'aller à la biblio...

« POTTER ! »

... thèque.

« POTTER ! »

Est-ce que je vous avais dit que j'étais maudit ? Oui... ah bah dans ce cas appuyez sur la touche « Rewind » ou « Repeat » ça reviendra au même.

« Hé Harry ! »

« Pansy. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence à mes côtés ? »

Elle s'approche et sourit.

« Je voulais te parler. »

« Je m'en doute Pansy, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas abordé. »

« Là tu te trompes trésors. J'aurais pu le faire rien que pour t'emmerder, répond-t-elle sarcastique. »

Je pousse un looong soupire résigné. Pas Serpentarde pour rien la princesse. M'enfin... depuis qu'elle sort avec Dean elle est un peu moins chiante. Dans les limites du possible bien entendu.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Pansy ! »

« Roh ! Ca va je plaisantais. »

« Moi pas. Je suis pressé là. »

« Bon, bon. J'ai juste une question à te poser. »

« Une seule ? »

« Si tu veux j'en ai plusieurs en stock... »

« Nan c'est bon, et donc ? »

« Oui. Alors ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec Dean et je me demandais quelle couleur tu préférais. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Attend... Tu as un rendez-vous avec Dean et tu veux savoir quelle couleur JE préfère ? Y'a pas un truc qui cloche là ? »

« T'as rien compris ! Dean est un Gryffondor et toi aussi, donc je voulais savoir quelle couleur pouvait aimer un Gryffy. »

« Tu le fais exprès Pansy ? »

« Hum ? »

« La couleur des Gryffondors est le rouge. »

« Ah non... pas tout à fait. Il y a aussi le jaune. »

Voyez. C'est dans ce genre de situation que je comprend pourquoi je suis gay. Les filles me gonflent ! Elles finirons par me tuer un de ces quatre j'vous le dit.

« J'en sais rien moi Pansy. Je sais pas quelle est la couleur de Dean. Je suppose que c'est le rouge. »

« Oui, mais est-ce que le rouge ne fait pas trop flash ? »

Elle me lourde mais d'une force !

« Ben prend le jaune alors. »

« Oui, mais le jaune ça le fait pas avec mes jarretelles et puis ça fait trop Poufsouffle... »

Là je rougis. Elle a dit quoi ? Des jarretelles ? Dites-moi que je rêve ! Dites-moi que je ne suis pas entrain d'aider Pansy à choisir la couleur de sa petite lingerie... Merlin, j'vais mourir. J'ai honte mais honte !

« Alors ! J'ai besoin d'aide moi ! Quelle couleur je prend ? s'impatiente-t-elle. »

Je me sens tout gêné là... c'est normal ? Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Mione ou Ron ou n'importe qui mais pas moi ? C'est la première fois que je discute lingerie avec une fille.

« Ben... à vrai dire... je... euh... oui... voilà, prend celle-là. »

Elle me regarde d'un drôle d'air puis me fait un sourire éclatant.

« Oui tu as raison ! Je vais prendre le vert. De toute façon c'est la couleur qui me sied le mieux ! Merci Harry. »

« ... ? »

Un jour, la race masculine s'éteindra face à la supériorité des femmes. Elles sont d'ignobles tortionnaires psychologiquement incompréhensibles. Le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était.

Bon. Cette fois, je regarde à gauche, à droite, devant et derrière moi... parfait ! Il n'y a plus personne dans le couloir. Je suis enfin tranquille. Allez, il est l'heure d'aller à la bibliothèque.

J'amorce enfin mon premier pas et...

« HARRY ! HEY HARRY ! Ca tombe bien que tu sois là ! »

Mais c'est pas vrai !

« QUOI ENCORE ! »

« Yo Harry calme-toi, ce n'est que moi. »

Mais j'avais pourtant bien vérifié qu'il n'y ai personne dans le couloir non ? J'avais regardé partout non ? J'avais... et merde ! J'avais pas pensé à vérifier la salle de classe derrière moi... Y'a des jours comme ça où la seule chose que vous ayez envie de faire c'est de souscrire une assurance vie avant de vous jeter au fond d'un précipice.

« Blaise, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

« Bah... t'es bien dans le couloir toi, je vois pas pourquoi j'y serais pas ? »

C'est ce genre de réponse que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. J'adoOore qu'on me prenne pour un con, c'est fou !

« Tu viens de sortir de la salle de classe Blaise alors me fait pas chier. »

« C'est bon, ça va. On se calme le lionceaux. J'étais en retenue avec Remus. »

« Ah oui... le sort d'immobilisation, je lance en souriant d'un air goguenard. »

« Oui bon, marmonne-t-il en rougissant légèrement. C'était de l'humour alternatif. Pas de ma faute s'il est susceptible ce satané loup. »

« Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu appelles de l'humour alternatif ? Ce qui n'est pas drôle ? »

« Roh ! On va pas y passer la journée non plus hein ! »

« Est-ce qu'il ta pardonné ? »

« Bien sûr, répond le Serpentard tout sourire. Il ne peut rien me refuser... »

Ah. Je vous l'avais pas dit. Blaise et Rem sortent ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'ils nous l'ont annoncés. C'est-à-dire bien après que Dray et moi soyons ensemble. Heureusement pour eux que Blaise est majeur, sinon je vous raconte pas le scandale.

« Mouais... »

« Au fait Harry, j'ai un truc à te demander. »

Encore... Non mais je suis pas SOS problèmes moi ! J'ai pas le temps désolé Blaisou mais là faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je m'apprête à lui dire poliment d'aller se faire foutre, quand je croise son regard colbat. Il a les yeux tous tristes... Oh ! Non ! Pas les yeux du chiot abandonné tout-seul-tout-seul au bord de la route en pleine tempête ! NON ! NONNONNONNON ! Résiste Harry... Soit fort ! Tu ES fort ! Résiiiiiiiiiiiste... Raah !

« Bon que veux-tu ? »

Je sais... je suis faible.

« Ben en fait... pendant la retenue j'étais entrain d'observer Remus et tu sais que c'est bientôt son anniversaire. Je me demandais ce que je pourrais lui acheter. »

Chiotte ! J'avais complètement oublié l'anniversaire de Remus...

« Je vois. Ben... euh, j'en sais rien. Achète-lui un truc qui lui irait bien. Un truc viril quoi. »

« Viril ? Ha ! C'est la meilleure... j'ai plus de poils sur le torse que lui. Il est aussi imberbe qu'un nouveau-né mon Remus alors pour le truc viril on repassera hein. »

« Peut-être, mais n'empêche que les soirs de pleine lune, côté mâle bestial, il te bat à plate couture le Remus, je réplique. »

Blaise éclate de rire et acquiesce.

« Ouais, t'as raison... Mais ça répond pas à ma question. »

« Ben.. euh... j'en sais rien moi, un parfum. »

Il grimace.

« T'as rien d'autre ? »

Parfois les gens sont d'un compliqué.

« Je n'ai qu'une idée par jour moi ! »

« Mouais... typiquement Gryffondor. »

Caaaalme... Zeeeeen... On respire... On ouvre ses chacras... Voilà.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui offrir quelque chose que tu ne lui as jamais offert. »

Blaise hausse un sourcil. Je vois qu'il a l'air intéressé. Merci Merlin.

« Harry... je voudrais pas te prendre pour un débile, mais... je n'ai jamais rien offert à Remus. »

Et c'est là que je dis : « Merlin tu peux aller te faire biiiiip ! » Et que j'ajoute pour ceux qui se foutent de ma gueule : « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis myope ! ». Prenez le temps de la comprendre celle-là n.n...

« Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à faire un truc en amoureux. »

Et là, il rougit. Blaise rougit comme une tomate en détournant le regard.

« ... »

« ... »

Non... Ne me dites pas que...

« Blaise. »

« ... »

« Blaise ! »

« Ouais... dit-il d'une toute petite voix. »

« Remus et toi vous... »

« Ben... C'est-à-dire que... On a jamais... enfin on a pas encore... on a rien fait. »

Ben ça alors... je m'attendais pas à celle-là. Surtout que je n'avais pas d'idée derrière la tête en disant ça. Mais quand même... ils sont ensemble depuis plus longtemps que Dray et moi et ils n'ont pas encore... Wouah. Respect. Enfin, pas le temps de m'épancher dessus, ça va bientôt faire une demi-heure que j'essaye en vain d'aller à la bibliothèque. Allez ! On expédie.

« Tu l'as trouvé ton cadeau ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera content, dis-je en commençant à m'éloigner. »

« Tu crois ? »

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui en soupirant. Ma bonté me perdra...

« Blaise t'es mignon, bien foutu, et Remus est amoureux de toi. Vous n'avez encore rien fait, mais je suis certain que la surprise pourrait lui plaire alors arrête de te poser des questions et fonce ! A moins bien entendu que tu n'en ai pas envie, là ça change tout. »

« Non. Enfin si, j'en ai envie mais... mais... qui sera en dessous ? »

Vous croyez que si je le tue maintenant ça fera une différence ? Ouais, vous avez raison. J'ai pas envie de me faire lyncher par Remus. Un loup garou en colère n'est jamais très beau à voir et puis vous connaissez le diction hein : un homme averti en vaut deux. En même temps... si je fais ça discrètement...

« Ca viendra le moment venu okay. Pas la peine de te torturer pour ça. Bon c'est pas le tout mais il faut que j'y aille. »

Et cette fois, je me mets à cavaler le plus vite possible. Vivement que je sorte de ce couloir de l'horreur.

« HARRY ! »

Le suicide. Il ne me reste plus que cette solution. Na ! Je parlais de le suicider _lui_, pas moi. J'ai comme l'impression que nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes vous et moi, je me trompe ?

« QUOI ! je m'exclame en me retournant. »

« Merci ! lance Blaise avant de s'en aller. »

Et là, je devrais être énervé, mais je suis bêtement heureux. Ouais. Je suis content pour eux. Remus et Blaise l'ont mérité. Mais bon, là maintenant, j'ai une bibliothèque à rejoindre. C'qu'il faut pas faire pour se ressourcer un peu, vous trouvez pas ? Les temps sont bien difficiles de nos jours...

Alors que je cours comme un dératé vers mon éden, une pensée effroyable me traverse l'esprit. Merlin, je vous en supplie, faite que je n'y rencontre pas Hermione... J'ai pas encore fini mon devoir de Potion. Bah ouais quoi. J'y vais pour espion... hem, me ressourcer et non pas pour que l'on me force – et croyez-moi Mione est la meilleur dans ce domaine – à faire un commentaire composé sur les causes et effets des grains de maïs chauffés à bloc dans un chaudron. Perso, je pense que ça fait du Pop-corn, mais bon... Comme c'est du Maïs sorcier aussi, je doute que Rogue soit de mon avis. Et puis... j'ai pas suffisamment de synonymes du mot Pop-corn pour tenir trente centimètre de dissertation.

Bon. Me voilà arrivé à la bibliothèque. ENFIN ! Encore une demi-heure et elle ferme. Il me reste une petite chance de me ressourcer. Hem... Alors que je m'approche...

« Tiens Salut Harry. »

Un jouuuurrrr mon priiinnnce viendraaaaa... et il m'achèveraaaaaaa ! Désespéré ? Nan vous croyez ?

« Cho. »

Elle s'approche de moi et me regarde bizarrement.

« Q'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

A ton avis grosse cruche ! Désolé... je suis un peu sur les nerfs là. Je comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas entrer dans la bibliothèque ? Pour une fois que j'ai _vraiment_ envie d'y aller !

« J'allais entrer dans la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ? »

« Nan, je pensais que tu serais avec Ron et Hermione à l'infirmerie. »

« Hein ? Comment ça à l'infirmerie ! je m'exclame. »

« Ah parce que t'étais pas au courant ? »

Soit elle est con de nature, soit elle le fait exprès. A votre avis ?

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Je sais pas... Hermione et Ron discutaient et puis Hermione est tombée dans les vapes, immédiatement suivie par Ron. »

Ca mes amis, c'est ce qu'on appelle ne pas savoir. Réponse numéro un. Bon qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je suis pris entre deux bords. Me ressourcer à la bibliothèque ou me précipiter au chevet de mes amis ? Réfléchit, réfléchit... Raah ! Ce qu'on ferait pas pour ses amis. Je n'éternise pas la conversation, salue Cho et court à l'infirmerie. Je vais la jouer serré mais si je fais vite j'ai le tant de revenir à bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne ferme.

Au fait Merlin ! Va te faire biiip ! C'était Hermione à la bibliothèque et pas à l'infirmerie gros nul !

Hein ? De quoi vous me parlez ? Quel « _problème de réseau entre ici et le ciel _» ? Je vais vous dire un truc les copains, mieux vaut fermer sa bouche et paraître con que l'ouvrit et prouver qu'on en est bien un. Alors la prochaine fois que vous essayer de trouver des excuses à Merlin, faites en sorte que ce soit crédible, monde sorcier ou pas !

J'arrive à l'infirmerie et entre en vitesse. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi et j'aperçoit les lits de mes potes. Je m'approche à grands pas, mon cœur cognant comme un fou dans ma cage thoracique. Je viens quand même de parcourir quelques kilomètres de couloirs en courant. Je suis épuisé ! Hein ? Ah oui... et je m'inquiète aussi pour mes amis bien entendu. Bref.

Ron est aussi pâle qu'un mort et sans vouloir être offensant, ça ne lui va pas du tout au teint. Ca fait ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs et... m'enfin c'est pas beau quoi. Je m'assied sur son lit et je n'ai pas le temps de prendre des nouvelles de Mione que Pomfresh arrive. Tant mieux.

« Harry ? »

« Bonjours Madame Pomfresh. Ils vont bien ? On m'a dit qu'ils avaient perdu connaissance. »

Elle sourit.

« Oui, mais rassure-toi ce n'est rien de grave. Ils sont juste un peu fatigués c'est tout. »

« Fatigués ? »

« Et bien... disons qu'ils manquent de sommeil, l'un comme l'autre. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Ils se couchent toujours tôt pourtant sauf quand ils font leur ronde de nuit. »

L'infirmière me fait un large sourire goguenard et un clin d'œil plutôt éloquent.

« Je n'en sais rien Harry, moi je dis seulement qu'ils manquent de sommeil, sourit-elle. Bon, tu leur diras de boire ça à leur réveil. C'est une petite potion pour se remettre en forme. »

Elle dépose deux flacons sur la table de chevet et s'en va, son sourire coquin toujours en place. Et moi... ben moi, j'éclate de rire. J'y crois pas ! Ces deux andouilles manquent de sommeil et pourquoi à votre avis ? Voilà ce que la politique de Draco peut engendrer. Le sexe à longueur de temps, toutes les nuits et sans prendre le temps de se reposer un peu vous mène tout droit à l'infirmerie. Quand j'vous disais que le sommeil était IMPORTANT hein !

Ha ! I'm vraiment ze meilleur ! N'empêche, c'est vraiment, mais vraiment du foutage de gueule à ce stade-là. M'empêcher d'aller me ressourcer pour venir au chevet de deux zigotos incapable de penser comme le sage que je suis. C'est de l'abus.

Oh, le lit bouge. Tiens, tiens, Monsieur-je-suis-un-préfet-responsable-maintenant-monsieur-Harry-Potter se réveille.

« Alors bien dormis ? »

Ron passe la paume de sa main sur son visage et ouvre complètement les yeux. Il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et me fixe un peu étonné.

« Où suis-je ? »

« A l'infirmerie. »

« Oh... et qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« Tu es tombé dans les pommes et Hermione avec toi. »

« Ah... HEIN ! Mione est... »

« T'inquiète pas va. Elle est à côté de toi. Elle va bien, juste un peu fatiguée. Allez, bois ça tu iras mieux. »

Ron attrape le flacon et le vide d'une traite. Il soupire.

« Je me sens mieux. Pour une fois qu'une potion de Pomfresh n'a pas le goût et l'odeur d'un Scrout à pétard faisandé, dit-il en souriant. »

« Ouais ben la prochaine fois si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans le même merdier ralentit un peu le rythme avec Mione. »

Ron rougit comme une écrevisse et détourne le regard.

« Je... je... je ne vois pas de... de quoi tu parles Ry, bégaie-t-il. »

« Ben voyons, et moi je suis un Hippogriffe. Me prend pas pour un con Ron. »

« Oui bon... mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu me croiras peut-être pas, mais c'est Mione qui... enfin, qui... Tout ça c'est de la faute à ta fouine de mec ! accuse-t-il. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« S'il passait pas autant de temps avec Mione elle serait pas devenue comme lui : OB-SE-DEE ! »

Là, c'est moi qui rougit. Je devrais pas penser ça mais... Draco m'épate. Quel sacré Serpentard. Réussir à corrompre Mione, faut le faire.

« Désolé Ron. Mais tu ne devrais pas tout mettre sur le dos de Dray, faut dire que c'est pas lui qui succombe aux avances de Mione. »

« Hein ? Oui... ben... elle est très persuasive quand elle veut. »

Je ricane mais j'acquiesce tout de même. Quand je vous disais qu'elle savait convaincre son monde... m'enfin, Ron n'est peut-être pas le bon exemple aussi. Bref ! Vous m'aurez compris je suppose.

« Ouais, ben pense à ce que je t'ai dit Don Juan. Allez repose-toi, tu as besoin de pieuter et cette fois je ne pense pas que Mione te dérangeras puisqu'elle dort comme une marmotte. »

« Hum. Merci Ry. »

« De rien. Tu n'oublieras pas de donner sa potion à Hermione quand elle se réveillera okay. Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque. »

« A tout à l'heure. »

Je souris et m'en vais. Je suis quand même soulagé de savoir qu'ils n'ont rien de grave. J'espère que ça leur servira de leçon. Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais : Le sommeil est important ! Vive la mouche Tsé-tsé !

Bon maintenant : BIBLIOTHEQUE ! N'empêche, il faut que je remercie Remus et toute la clique des mangemorts. Sans eux, je crois pas que je pourrais courir autant sans m'exploser les jambes. Ah ! La bibliothèque... je jette un coup d'œil et... OUAIS ! Elle est pas encore fermée ! Une petite danse de la victoire s'impose !

YIPYA YIPYE ! YEAH ! Petit tour sur moi-même. OLE ! Mouvement du bassin à la Mickael Jackson. J'suis un bon ! COME ON ! COME ON ! TURN A LITTLE FASTER ! ONCE UPON A TIME AT THE LIBRARY ! Je sais, je dis n'importe quoi mais je suis heureux !

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Oops !

« Bonjour Madame Pince. »

« Que faites-vous donc devant ma bibliothèque à vous agitez comme un lutin de Cornouaille ? »

« Oh ! Euh... rien de spécial. »

Elle hausse un sourcil et renifle d'un air méprisant.

« Et bien, ne restez pas là. L'entrée de la bibliothèque n'est pas une piste de « rien de spécial ». »

« Oh, mais j'allais entrer. »

« Monsieur Potter, regardez-moi bien. Vous me voyez ? »

« Euh... oui. »

« Bien et où suis-je ? »

« Euh... devant moi. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle baragouine encore l'autre vieille peau ?

« Et qu'en concluez-vous ? »

Qu'elle me gonfle ! Qu'elle me les casse ! Et qu'elle devrait aller se faire épiler le menton !

« Que vous me bloquez le passage ? »

Elle plisse les yeux en affichant une moue sévère. Elle devrait pas faire cette tête... ça ne lui profite pas.

« Si vous me voyez devant vous c'est que je ne suis pas dans ma bibliothèque et si je ne suis pas dans ma bibliothèque c'est qu'elle vient de FERMER ! réplique-t-elle sèchement. »

Je suis fatiguééééé, mais fatiguééééé...

« Monsieur Potter, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Bon sang ! Le sort c'est vraiment acharné sur moi aujourd'hui. D'abord Luna, ensuite Pansy, puis Blaise, après Cho, et encore Ron et Hermione et cette foutue danse de la victoire ! Pourquoi j'ai dansé déjà ? Ah oui... la bibliothèque n'était _pas_ _encore_ fermée... N'empêche c'est vraiment injuste !

« If there's any justice in the world... I would be dans cette foutu bibliothèqueeeuhhhh... But there's nothing to be certain in my life and you've seen a thousand times that there's not much justice in my putain de world ! » **((1))**

Je sais, je sais... je chante faux. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre franchement ? J'vous ai rien demandé ! Quoi ? Alors ça c'est un coup bas... On attaque pas un ennemi à terre ! Me rappeler que j'ai chialé devant Pince, c'est vraiment pas fair-play. Bien sûr que j'ai été fair-play moi... BON ! Je l'admet. J'ai peut-être un peu déformé la vérité sur mes intentions à propos d'aller me ressourcer MAIS c'était pour une bonne cause. C'est vrai quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à toujours aller à la bibliothèque mon copain hein ? Il peut pas réviser ses cours dans la chambre comme tout le monde ? Tssk !

M'enfin... c'est pas très grave. Après tout... Draco y va presque tous les jours alors, je pourrais toujours le suivre. Comment ça vous aviez raison ? Raison à quel sujet ? Ah... la filature... Ouais, ouais. Vous aviez raison ET. ALORS. ? Pas de quoi foutez un chat. Mauvais perdant moi ? Frustré moi ? De mauvaise humeur moi ? Je sais pas ce que vous avez fumé mais vous devriez arrêter. Ca vous fait dire n'importe quoi. BREF ! On arrête de hurler dans mes oreilles, merci. Je suis fatigué. J'entendrais vos éventuelles réclamations plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai un bain à finir de prendre.

« Harry ? »

Tiens. Voici Messire Malfoy. J'ai bien envie de pas lui répondre. Il m'énerve trop !

« Harry ? »

Mais et vous le savez... je suis faible.

« Je suis là. Dans la Salle de bain. »

Je vois la porte s'ouvrir et ma choupette entre un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'approche, me lançant un regard appréciateur, puis s'assoie sur le bord de la baignoire avant de me donner un langoureux baiser. Mmm... Y'a pas à dire. Ca vous fais oublier pas mal de soucis ça. Mais bon... là j'en peux plus.

« Bonsoir mon cœur. »

« Draco, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Hum... très bien. Tu recevras les papiers du divorce demain. »

Je soupire en roulant des yeux et il ricane.

« Je suis sérieux Dray. »

« Bon, bon... mais avant, il vaut mieux que tu te sèche et que tu te change. Parce que je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer si tu restes dans cette tenue mon cher amour, dit-il en passant une main câline sur mon torse humide. »

« Okay, je répond en me levant. »

J'attrape ma serviette et je sors de la baignoire. Un frisson parcoure mon échine et je me retourne.

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Je mate mon amour. »

« Draco ! »

« Ben quoi ? T'exagère quand même... j'ai pas le droit de te faire l'amour, j'ai pas le droit de te mater, bientôt j'aurais plus le droit de t'approcher ! »

Il sort en me lançant un regard lourd de reproche et mes épaules s'affaissent. AH NON ! Vous ça suffit ! J'ai pas besoin de vos remarques débiles. J'ai bien vu qu'il m'en voulait. Je suis myope mais pas complètement aveugle non plus. Mais c'est pas de ma faute. S'il m'avait pas épuisé trois mois d'affilé, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! Voilà.

N'empêche... j'ai un petit pincement au cœur. J'aime pas quand il me boude. Bon, je me dépêche de m'habiller et je vais le rejoindre. Il est assis en tailleur sur le lit et me tourne le dos. °Soupir° Les mecs, j'vous jure. Aucun commentaire, merci.

« Dray ? »

Il ne me répond pas. Soit, mais moi j'ai un truc pour lui délier la langue.

« Dray... chéri ? »

« Quoi ! »

Ha ! Voyez ! Ca marche à tous les coups. Je m'approche et m'assied derrière lui, le place entre mes jambes et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

« Tu es fâché ? »

« Humpf ! »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? »

Ouh... il est très fâché le Dragon. Quand il m'appelle Potter, c'est soit parce qu'il est incroyablement excité soit parce qu'il est vraiment très en colère. Et si vous voulez mon avis, c'est pas l'excitation ce coup si. Bien. Harry Potter va sortir le grand jeu.

« Dray chéri, prunelle de mes yeux, tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le sens frémir et je souris.

« J'en suis de moins en moins sûr vois-tu... »

Là... je souris moins. _Ultimate King Kong le retour_...

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Mes sentiments envers toi sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus purs ! »

« Et bien j'aimerais un peu moins de pureté et un peu plus de débauche si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Draco ! Tu es injuste. »

« Injuste ? Attend qui est-ce qui m'interdis de lui faire l'amour ? »

« Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie ! »

« Tu disais pas ça avant. »

« Et bien je le dis maintenant ! »

Draco se détache de mes bras et me fait face. Il y a de la tristesse dans son regard. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry, je ne t'excite plus c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ! Mais non. Bien sûr que tu m'excites toujours. Que vas-tu t'imaginer ? »

« A ton avis ? On ne se voit pratiquement pas de la journée, tu me manques et quand je rentre tu m'interdis de te toucher. »

« Si tu ne passais pas tout ton temps libre à la bibliothèque on se verrait beaucoup plus Monsieur l'obsédé ! »

Il fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté.

« Et bien ça me permet de décompresser un peu ! Comment veux-tu que je me calme autrement ? »

« Bien sûr... et tu décompresse comment ? En lisant, en révisant ou bien en baisant ! »

« QUOI ! »

Il écarquille les yeux, totalement surpris. Je le savais... Il a la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Et je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez qu'il va le nier !

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? »

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais. C'est lassant d'avoir toujours raison...

« Ben voyons... et qui est-ce qui m'a sorti « je ne répond plus de mes actes » tout à l'heure hein ? »

Draco grimace et recule un peu. Il a l'air décontenancé. Haha... tu croyais que j'allais pas le remarquer !

« Harry... tu penses... tu penses que je te trompe ? »

Je fais la moue et croise mes bras sur mon torse.

« Répond Harry ! »

Mon silence buté le fait soupirer et il secoue la tête.

« Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? »

Je ne répond toujours pas. Je baisse les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa question me met mal à l'aise. Il s'approche de moi, noue ses jambes autour de ma taille et se serre contre moi.

« Potter... Je t'aime. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me frustre sexuellement parlant que je vais aller voir ailleurs. Il n'y a que toi dans ma vie et il n'y a que toi que je désire. Jamais, je ne pourrais vouloir de quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'aime tu m'entends ? Penses-tu vraiment que je t'aurais fait toute cette scène si je te trompais ? Penses-tu que je te bouderais autant si je t'étais infidèle ? »

Que répondre à ça ? Vous dîtes ? Ah. Oui. « _Que je me trompais _» okay. « _Que j'avais tort sur tout la ligne_ » okay. « _Que je disais que des conneries _» okay. « _Que j'ai été le dernier des cons _» okay. « _Que j'en ai une petite et que c'est pour ça que je... _» NON MAIS OH ! Faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus hein. Y'a des limites à ce que j'accepte. N'importe quoi ! Moi, une petite... Tssk ! Y'a des baffes qui se perdent, j'vous jure.

De l'humour, de l'humour, je vous en ficherais moi de l'humour ! J'suis pas d'humour... euh, d'humeur ! Bref ! Vous m'emmerdez !

« Je suis désolé Draco. »

« Moi je suis désolé que tu ai pensé ça. »

« Comprends-moi... je... je sais que je te frustre et j'ai eu peur que... que tu ne veuille plus de moi. »

« On pourrait le croire vu que je n'ai pas le droit de t'approcher mon cœur, mais dis-toi bien que même si tu m'interdisais de simplement te regarder ou de te prendre la main, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. »

Mon dieu... retenez-moi, je vais pleurer. Et je plaisante pas... Si c'est pas une déclaration ça ! Ouais, ouais. Huez-moi tant que vous le voudrez, il est A MOI ! Héhéhé... je sais, je sais, y'en a qui bave de jalousie. Mais ce petit trésor est A MOI. Et toc ! Et ne vous avisez pas de l'approcher, compris ? Il mord et JE mord encore plus fort. Alors, pas touche.

« Je t'aime Dray. »

« Hum... et moi j'ai faim. On descend manger ? »

Vous savez ce qu'on dit des Serpentards et de leur légendaire romantisme ? Que ça ne dure jamais longtemps... Arrêtez de glousser, ça m'exaspère. Je lève les yeux, mais il saisit mon menton et me donne un baiser à couper le souffle. Je l'aime ce piti con. Je l'aime vraiment.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons main dans la main, vers la Grande Salle, Draco se met à ricaner. Je fronce les sourcils, surpris. Je n'aime pas ce rire... il ne présage rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? je demande. »

« Quoi ? Nan rien d'important. Je pensais juste à Lovegood et son sondage débile. »

« Ah ouais... tu as répondu Mayonnaise. Mais ça m'étonne de toi... d'ordinaire tu ne réponds pas à ce genre de questions. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Bah... je sors bien avec toi non ? »

« Cochon ! Tu ne mérites même pas que je réponde à ça ! »

Il pouffe.

« Je sais. J'espère quand même que les élèves ont répondu Mayonnaise aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? Ca te dérangerais que ce soit une autre sauce ? »

« Pas tout à fais. Seulement, je sais que tu refuses de manger de la Sauce Tomate depuis la dernière fois, quant à la moutarde n'en parlons pas, j'ai pas envie de mourir asphyxié. Aïeuh ! Me frappe pas ! C'est la vérité. Bref, par élimination il ne restait plus que la Mayonnaise. »

Mon dieu ce qu'il peut m'énerver. C'est pour ça aussi que je l'aime. Et puis, vous avez vu ? Il a choisi la sauce en fonction de mes goûts à moi. Il a fait ça en pensant à moi. On dira ce qu'on voudra mais c'est le meilleur petit ami de l'univers. Je souris et l'embrasse.

« Hum... il y a de l'amélioration dans l'air on dirait, souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres. »

« Idiot. »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit. »

Je ris et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et de rejoindre ma table. Je cherche Ron et Hermione du regard mais ils ne sont pas là. Boaf. Ils doivent être encore à l'infirmerie. Je m'installe entre Ginny et Neville.

« Harry, tu as vu Luna aujourd'hui ? demande Ginny. »

« Ouais. T'as répondu quoi ? »

« Mayo. J'aime pas trop la sauce Tomate et la moutarde je la mange qu'avec des Hot-Dog. »

« Mouais, la saucisse est meilleure quand elle est épicée hein ? lance Dean en riant. »

Ginny rougit avant de lui lancer un morceau de pain en pleine figure. Nous rions encore un moment avant que nos estomac ne se mettent à réclamer et à gronder. A ce que je peux voir, c'est la mayonnaise qui a fait l'unanimité parmi les élèves.

« N'empêche, lance Neville en se servant, j'ai un peu la trouille de goûter à la mayo. »

« Ouais, approuve Dean et Seamus. »

« Roh ! Les mecs, ce que vous pouvez être chochotte parfois ! »

« Oses dire que t'as pas la trouille de manger ce que Luna à choisit de nous faire bouffer, réplique Seamus. »

« Et alors ? De toute façon si Dumbledore a confiance en Luna je vois pas pourquoi nous n'aurions pas confiance aussi. »

« Elle a raison, je lance en quittant momentanément ma cuisse de poulet badigeonné de mayonnaise. »

« Ouais, vous avez pas tort. N'empêche... c'est pas une référence. »

« Crétin ! lançons nous en chœur Ginny et moi. »

Nous éclatons de rire et c'est là que je vois Ron et Hermione entrés en catastrophe dans la Grande Salle. Quelques regards se tournent vers eux et ils rougissent un peu en se dirigeant vers nous. Je plisse les yeux et je vois la chemise de Ron mal boutonnée. Quant à Hermione, ses cheveux sont encore plus en bataille que les miens. Les autres n'y prêtent pas trop attention, vu que mes deux loustics viennent de sortir de l'infirmerie et qu'ils étaient censés y dormir mais bon... moi, j'ai quand même des doutes.

Dès qu'ils se sont installés, je lance un regard suspicieux à Hermione qui me sourit timidement avant de se servir. Ron, lui... ben lui, il est comme Flash Gordon ou peut-être Lucky Luke... Il tire plus vite que son ombre. Son assiette est déjà pleine.

« Ca creuse de dormir hein ? je demande innocemment. »

Ron rougit et Hermione fait comme si je n'avais rien dit. Oh mais je compte bien vous faire cracher le morceau mes petits nymphomane en puissance.

« Et cette potion revitalisante ? Elle fonctionne bien ? »

Ron recrache ce qu'il avait en bouche et Hermione rougit furieusement.

« Ouais... c'est ce que je me disais aussi. »

J'éclate de rire et mes deux meilleurs amis me lancent des regards noirs. Je n'y fais pas attention et concentre mon regard sur deux yeux gris magnifique qui m'observent de loin. Draco me sourit tendrement et me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui rends la pareille et mes yeux se baissent sur son assiette. Tiens ? Il n'y a pas de sauce... Je pensais qu'il accompagnerais son poulet avec de la mayonnaise... Bah. C'est pas important. Je luis fais un smack de loin et je reprend mon repas. C'est pas mauvais finalement...

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Blurp ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas du manger autant chéri... »

« Je sais, je sais, mais c'était vraiment bon. »

Je me serre contre mon oreiller. Draco pose sa plume sur son cahier et vient me rejoindre. Il s'assied près de moi et embrasse mon front.

« Et voilà où ça te mène hein ? »

« Hum... j'ai l'impression que mon estomac fait des vrilles Dray... »

Il se met à caresser mon abdomen en faisant de petits cercles avec le bout de ses ongles... Mmm... j'adore quand il fait ça.

« Oui, mais c'est de ta faute. Manger autant de mayonnaise... »

« Roh ! Ca va. Si t'avais pas choisi mayonnaise y'en aurait pas eu au dîner ! Et j'aurais pas l'impression que mon estomac fait des loopings ! »

« Ben voyons, c'est de ma faute maintenant. Allez, dors... tu auras besoin de repos pour tout à l'heure. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui et le regarde soupçonneusement.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Il déglutit un peu puis me fait un sourire innocent. Un peu trop à vrai dire...

« Hein ? De rien. Allez fais dodo petit lion. »

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Non. Je dois finir quelques petits trucs avant. Mais j'arrive bientôt. Fait de beaux rêves. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Une heure plus tard je me réveille. Hum... j'entends des voix. Je me lève en clignant des yeux. Massant un peu mon crâne, je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre pour aller dire deux mots aux empêcheurs de dormir en rond ! Vous me connaissez maintenant hein ? Je DETESTE qu'on me coupe dans mon sommeil ! Mais d'abord je lance un coup d'œil à Draco. Tiens ? Il n'est pas là. C'est étrange. Je me tourne vers la salle de bain et... Ben, elle est passée où ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Alors que je me pose la question, je scrute autour de moi et je m'aperçoit avec effroi que je ne suis pas dans la chambre de Draco. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Où suis-je ? J'entend de nouveaux des voix et je fronce les sourcils. Je cherche ma baguette mais bien sûr je ne la trouve pas. Et merde ! Bon. Il faut déjà que je sache où je me trouve. Je me lève lentement, me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre et la referme instantanément.

Je rêve ! Mon dieu... je ne peux que rêver ! Je suis dans le quartier général de Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Devant moi, j'ai vu des dizaines de créatures monstrueuses, des mangemorts, des loups-garous, des vampires, des détraqueurs et j'en passe... Quelle horreur, toute l'armée de Voldemort au complet.

Je... je croyais pourtant les avoir flinguer non ? C'est pas possible ! Il faut que je vérifie encore une fois. J'entrebâille légèrement la porte et mon sang se glace. Oui... C'est bien son armée et ARGH ! Horreur et damnation... mes yeux me brûlent !

Qu'est-ce que Voldemort fout habillé en petit haut rose et en mini-short de la même couleur ? Et c'est quoi ce rouge à lèvre ridicule ? Seigneur Dieu, il a même fardé ses joues et ses paupières en rose ! Je suis mort c'est ça... Je suis mort et en enfer ! C'est pas possible. Voldemort en travelo... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Je m'apprête à crier quand la voix de Voldemort s'élève.

« Alukar... je suis désespérée. Depuis que Potter m'a retiré tous mes pouvoirs, je me sens faible. »

« Tout le monde à ses faiblesses Maître Voldemort. Les troyens ont misé sur le mauvais cheval, Achille s'est appuyé sur le mauvais talon, Hagrid c'était sa crème à épiler, Whitney Houston c'était Boby Brown, et... »

« J'ai retrouvé une autre formule ! C'est fantastique Alukar ! »

« Alukar ne pense pas que ça aie marché Maître ! WAAA ! Le nez d'Alukar ! Z'avez décollé le nez d'Alukar ! »

« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit. Je suis la meilleure ! »

« Alukar ne le sens pas comme ça ! Recollez le nez d'Alukar ! »

« À ce que je vois la perte de ton nez ne t'a visiblement pas rendu plus intelligent. Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé tous mes pouvoirs, je te l'ai dit. Donc, je ne me souviens pas encore de la formule pour le recoller. »

« Ben voyons ! Maître, cela fait trois mois que nos troupes n'ont rien becqueté. Si ça continue, ils mourront la gueule grande ouverte, si Alukar puis dire. »

« Ils auront bientôt de quoi festoyer. Mais, pour le moment, j'ai autre chose à penser ! »

« Ça se discute. C'est quoi ? »

« Je veux devenir une vraie femme ! »

« Alukar est bête en voilà une priorité absolue ! »

« Mesure tes paroles, Alukar ! Sinon, je te transforme en broyeur à glace en forme d'Hippopotame ! Au moins tu seras plus utile comme ça. »

« Si Alukar puis se permettre Maître Voldemort, à quoi va vous servir un broyeur à glace alors que vous ne supportez pas les sorbets ? »

« Hum ? Et bien... euh, je ferais des soupes de glaces ! »

« Ca fera juste de l'eau chaude Maître... »

« Et bien ce sera toujours meilleurs que tes soupes ! Et puis, tais-toi à moins que tu veuilles finir en beignet pour nourrir les troupes ! »

« Encore faut-il que Maître se souvienne de la formule. »

« M'énerve ! Tiens, en parlant de nourriture, je viens de me rappeler une formule, très utile ! »

« Celle qui recolle les nez ? »

« Je vais faire un essais ! »

Je vois Voldemort levé sa baguette vers son armée et prononcer des paroles étranges. Quelques secondes s'écoulent sans que rien ne se passe puis soudain, tout le monde se lève en hurlant, les mains scotchées au ventre.

« C'était quoi cette formule ? »

« Celle qui provoque des diarrhées. »

« Alukar espère que ce n'est pas avec cette formule que vous comptez vaincre Harry Potter. Alukar va mourir de honte. Remarquez, Harry Potter pourrais mourir de rire aussi... Ce serait original. »

« Que viens-tu de dire stupide Elfe ? »

« Alukar n'a rien dit Maître. Alukar suppose que vous ne connaissez pas l'anti-formule. »

« Je la connais, seulement je ne m'en souviens plus. C'est différent. Et puis, ils finiront par tous se soulager, d'ici une heure environs. »

« Oui, s'ils ne sont pas entretués pour entrer dans l'unique WC que Maître a fait installer. »

« Et bien comme ça au moins, ils auront de quoi faire taire leur faim ! En attendant, reste ici. Moi je vais prendre quelques hommes, et partir en mission de reconnaissance ! Je veux savoir où ses maudits sorciers, ce sont cachés de ma terrifiante personne ! »

« Le Maître veut abandonner Alukar ? »

« Ne soit pas stupide ! Je reviendrais. »

« Oh. Pendant un instant Alukar avait cru que son rêve allait de réaliser. »

« Alukar tu as vraiment de l'humour. Tu me ressemble tu sais ? »

« Ce n'est pas flatteur pour Alukar. »

« En parlant d'humour. Tu sais pourquoi les chiens se reniflent les fesses ? »

« Alukar ne sait pas, mais suppose que vous allez le lui dire. »

« Et bien du temps où les chiens régnaient sur la terre, tous les chiens se retrouvaient une fois par ans pour une grande réunion. Et pour éviter que certains d'entre eux ne chient dans la salle de réunion, tous les chiens devaient laisser leur trous du cul, dans les vestiaires. Mais un jour, ils sont tous restés coincer dans la salle, et une grande tempête a dévasté leur monde. Tous les trous du cul se sont mélangés et depuis les chiens n'arrivent plus à reconnaître le leur. Alors ils cherchent. Mouahahaha ! »

« Elle mesurait combien de mètres la moquette que le Maître fumée ? »

« Roh ! Si on peut plus rigoler maintenant. Bon ! Ben moi j'y vais. A plus tard ! »

Et Voldemort s'en va en déhanchant son bassin et en faisant voleter derrière lui son boa rose... Merlin tout puissant.

« Les méchants ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient... faudrait p'tète qu'Alukar pense à appeler le syndicat... ils auront p'tète un autre Maître Voldemort en stock... Mouais. Mais pitié... un qui ne se prenne pas pour la réincarnation de _Prince_ en mode meringue ! »

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

« HEIN ? QUOI ? Harry ? »

Je me réveille en sursaut, le front baigné de sueur, les yeux complètement exorbités, la respiration sifflante... bref ! Je viens de faire un ABOMINABLE CAUCHEMARS !

Draco se précipite vers moi et s'assied à mes côtés.

« Harry ? Chéri, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Des images terrifiantes de mon cauchemar me reviennent en mémoire et les mots se bloquent au fond de ma gorge. Draco semble inquiet. Il caresse tendrement ma joue moite de sueur et me force avec douceur à croiser son regard.

« Harry ? »

Ses yeux me ramènent sur terre et je me jette dans ses bras, le serrant avec force. J'enfonce mon visage au creux de son cou et m'imprègne de son odeur si rassurante.

« Dr... Draco... je... j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar ! »

« Chuuut, c'est fini. »

« Mais... Voldemort était vivant ! Vivant ! »

« Harry, Voldemort est mort okay ? Il est six pieds sous terre et grâce à toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Mais il était... il semblait si réel et... et c'était un Travelo. »

« Quoi ? »

Il n'a pas l'air de me croire. Je dégage mon visage et lui fait face.

« Je t'assure ! Il était habillé façon Lolo Ferrari sucette géante et il avait même un boa ROSE autour du cou ! Il était ROSE ! ROSE ! Et le pire, le PIRE c'est qu'il parlait d'une manière efféminée. En y repensant bien, même sa gestuelle était... féminine. C'était horrible ! »

Draco me lance un regard perplexe et arrive ce qui ne devait PAS arriver, parce qu'il aurait dû avoir de la compassion pour moi, il éclate de rire. Alors que je viens probablement de faire le pire cauchemar de ma vie, mon petit ami qui est sensé m'aimer et me soutenir rappelons-le, se gondole de rire, les mains scotchées au ventre.

« Ce... Celui dont... AHAHAHA... Celui dont... HAHAHA... HIHIHIHI... Volde... Voldemort en... en Trahahaha... velot... hohoho... MOUAHAHAHAHA... »

Vexé, je fronce les sourcils et croise les bras sur mon ventre.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! je lance sèchement. »

Draco se tord deux fois plus de rire, à tel point qu'il en tombe du lit. BIEN FAIT ! Petit ami indigne !

« Non mais tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser que je suis traumatisé à VIE Draco ! »

« Traumati... HAAAAAHAHAHAHA ! »

Cette fois j'en ai assez. Je me lève prestement du lit et vais bouder dans la salle de bain, que je ferme à clef. Mais quel âne ce mec ! C'était l'expérience la plus TRAUMATISANTE de ma vie ! Je ne pense pas que... NON MAIS OH ! C'est pas vrai ! Comme si Draco ce n'était pas suffisant, il faut aussi que VOUS vous moquiez de moi ? J'y crois pas. Bonjour le soutient. Merci, non vraiment, je suis touché.

Savez-vous que c'est vilain ce que vous faites là ? Hein ? Si c'est comme ça, la prochaine fois qu'un mage noir et terrifiant menacera le monde, vous pourrez toujours vous gratter pour que je vous sauve ! Voilà ! Moi offusqué ? Pensez-vous, j'ai toujours adoré qu'on me prenne pour un con !

« Harry ? Harry ? Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. »

Tiens. V'là l'autre comique.

« NAN ! Va te faire voir méchant ! »

Puérile ? Mais pas du tout.

« Oh Harry, s'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, ouvre-moi. »

« Tu peux toujours courir ! »

« Bon, tu l'auras voulu. _Alohomora_. »

« Rhééé ! Mais je te permet pas ! je m'exclame alors que la porte s'ouvre sur mon blondinet. »

Dès qu'il me voit, il prend aussitôt une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. Moi je plisse les miens en faisant une moue éloquente. Je vois bien qu'il essaye de ne pas rire de nouveau. Ses joues sont rouges et je sais qu'il se retient de toutes ses forces puisqu'il sert ses poings avec vigueur.

« Va-t-en ! »

Il reprend son souffle et me regarde.

« Mon cœur, viens. »

« NAN ! »

« Ecoutes, chéri je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, c'est juste que... m'enfin, faut avouer que ce n'est pas exactement le genre de rêve qu'on pourrais qualifier de cauchemar. »

Mais pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre ?

« Ah ouais ! Ben j'aurais bien aimé te voir à ma place ! »

Draco se remet à glousser mais une œillade noire bien placée et hop, son sourire s'efface. En deux pas il est près de moi et m'enlace. Je le repousse, il ne faudrait pas croire que je lui ai pardonné. J'suis loin d'être la Sainte Vierge ! Et on oublie le double sens de cette phrase merci beaucoup.

« Harry je suis vraiment désolé, d'accord ? J'avoue que si j'avais rêvé de Voldemort déguisé en Lolo Ferrero j'aurais eu peur aussi. Au fait c'est qui ? »

« C'est Lolo Ferrari ! C'est une moldue avec des baudruches à la place de la poitrine. »

« Ah. Mais tu sais, je pense que si tu n'avais pas autant mangé au dîner tu n'aurais pas fait de rêves bizarres, me dit-il. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Ne sais-tu pas qu'il ne faut pas trop se gaver la panse avant d'aller au lit ? Ça dérange le sommeil. D'ailleurs, avec la tonne de Mayonnaise que tu t'es avalé ça ne m'étonne pas trop... »

Et là ! La seule chose que je peux dire c'est : « J'emmerde la bouffe ! » Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai rêvé de Voldemort déguisé en Miss Amérique ? À cause de cette « !§$€ !£ ! » de mayonnaise à la con ! Oh Luna tu vas entendre parler de moi... Oh oui... ma vengeance sera terrible !

« Chéri ne t'en prend pas à Lovegood... Elle est peut-être bizarre, mais c'est toi qui t'es empiffré de Mayo au dîner. »

Mais il lit dans mes pensées en plus ? C'est pas possible ! C'est de la faute à LUNA ! C'est elle qui a foutu Mayo au menu...

« D'une, tu parles à voix haute, de deux, c'est toi qui a choisi Mayonnaise au sondage. »

« Tu ne peux pas arrêter de m'enfoncer trente secondes ? »

« Je suis un Serpentard avant tout ne l'oublie pas, sourit-il. »

GNAGNAGNA !

En tout cas, plus jamais ! Je ne mangerais plus JAMAIS de Mayonnaise ! Foi de Potter cette sauce ne s'approchera plus JAMAIS de ma bouche à moins d'un mètre ! Je vais faire une requête auprès du tribunal tiens ! Et quand l'ordonnance sera fixée, cette maudite sauce de mon biiip ne m'empêchera plus de dormir !

Draco revire pivoine et il détourne le regard en expirant profondément. Laissez-moi devinez... j'ai encore parlé à voix haute hein ? Je prends vos gloussements pour un oui.

« Dray, je te préviens si tu ris encore... »

Et là, je ne peux plus rien ajouter puisque la langue de mon Serpentard vient d'entrer dans ma bouche. Il a une manière bien à lui de me couper la parole ce sale gosse. Mouais, moi je pense surtout qu'il fait ça parce qu'il veut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire... encore.

Mais bon, j'avoue qu'il s'y prend bien le sagouin. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me rapproche de lui. Vous direz ce que vous voudrez, mais j'adore sa manière de me consoler, ou peut-être de se faire pardonner. Les deux me conviennent parfaitement. Il interrompt le baiser et me regarde dans les yeux. J'y vois cette lueur si particulière qui me fait penser que si je ne le lâche pas tout de suite, il va me sauter dessus. Ça ne me déplairait pas remarquez.

Hum ? Ah. Mon ode au dodo ? Ben, vu que je suis un pauvre piti Gryffondor traumatisé par un vilain cauchemar, il est HORS DE QUESTION que je me replonge dans le sommeil. Et puisque je n'ai rien à faire d'autre, autant que je m'occupe hein ? Je sais que Dray saura comment m'occuper le reste de la nuit... J'avoue aussi, que je suis un tout petit peu en manque. UN TOUT PETIT PEU... un chouïa... Le corps de mon Serpentard ne m'a pas DU TOUT manqué. Ou presque pas.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller te recoucher maintenant ? demande-t-il taquin. »

En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne. Je souris et effleure ses lèvres des miennes, mais il esquive mon baiser.

« En tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu, ajoute-t-il en se détachant de mes bras. »

QUOI ! Mais il me fait quoi là ? Monsieur j'suis un obsédé de première et j'en suis fier vient de me jeter ! C'est une blague. Alors quand j'ai envie de lui faire son affaire il me repousse et quand j'en ai pas envie il me harcèle ? C'est le monde à l'envers.

Ah... oui, vous avez raison. Il doit penser que je vais encore une fois le disputer s'il ose une approche, surtout que je viens de faire un abominable cauchemar. Et j'insiste sur le ABOMINABLE ! Si ça vous fait rire moi pas. Mettez-vous dans mes baskets deux secondes et ensuite nous en rediscuterons.

Bon, alors c'est à moi de lui faire comprendre que je VEUX qu'il me console... Il me tire par la main jusqu'au lit et il m'y allonge. J'attends patiemment mon heure et quand il a fini d'enfiler son pyjama, il me rejoint et se cale dos à moi, contre mon ventre. Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille et l'autre lui sert d'oreiller.

« Bonne nuit petit lion... souffle-t-il. »

C'est ça « bonne nuit » ma choupette... héhéhé... et tu peux être sûr qu'elle sera bonne. Miam.

J'entends déjà le souffle régulier de mon blondinet, mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il ne le restera pas longtemps. Hop... à l'action ma mimine.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux savoir ce que ta main essaie de faire ? »

« Rien, mon cœur... »

« Ah oui ? »

« Humhum... »

« J'ai du mal à ta croire... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Et que fais-tu de ton mantra : « Respecter le dodo de l'autre » ? »

« Parti en croisade avec Voldy Ferrari... »

« Devrais-je m'en réjouir ? »

« Dray... »

« Hum ? »

« Ta gueule ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je le retourne et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sens sourire sous mon baiser et je me demande si par le plus grand des hasards... nan. Draco n'est pas comme ça. Et puis je me demande comment il aurait fait ? C'est vrai quoi, il est manipulateur à ses heures, mais là ce serait pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Deux mains câlines se posent sur mes fesses et je préfère tout oublier. Concentrons-nous sur le gentil petit blondinet alangui sous mon corps...

« Sale petit profiteur, susurre Draco contre ma bouche. »

« J'ai bien le droit de profiter de mon propre malheur non ? »

Sur ce, j'enfonce ma langue dans sa bouche et il gémit. J'adore l'embrasser. J'adore ses baisers. J'adore quand il ouvre grand la bouche et qu'il m'offre sa langue en sucette. C'est vraiment divin. Mais, je ne vais pas m'occuper que de sa langue, son corps aussi réclame toute mon attention.

Passant une main sous sa nuque, je le relève pendant que je me place contre le haut du lit. Il sourit, et quand je suis assis, il me rejoint et s'assied à califourchon sur mes jambes étendues. Là, je commence à m'attaquer aux boutons de son pyjama. Lentement, je les retire un à un, exacerbant le désir de Draco qui frisonne et gémis à chaque fois que mes doigts frôlent sa peau. Une fois finie, je remonte lentement mes mains le long de son corps laiteux et fait doucement glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules.

Un long frisson parcourt son corps et il rejette la tête en arrière en soupirant. Draco est très, très sensible. Et sans vouloir faire mon sadique, je me débrouille toujours pour qu'il sache que je sais... Alors, plantant mes ongles dans la peau de ses bras, je remonte en le griffant assez fort pour que les traces se voient mais sans le blesser.

Il frémit et son corps se met à trembler. Je sais, je vois qu'il commence à perdre le contrôle. Contrairement à l'idée que tout le monde se fait, Dray est un allumeur qui aime provoquer certes, mais dans l'intimité, il aime beaucoup se laisser dominer. Non pas parce qu'il est faible, ce n'est pas ça, mais il adore recevoir. Et je trouve ce côté passif vraiment torride. Car mine de rien, j'aime avoir le contrôle... Je l'ai suffisamment laissé aux autres pendant la guerre. « _Harry fait ceci, tu dois faire cela, non pas comme ça, fais plutôt ça... _» J'en ai assez. Maintenant, je suis le capitaine... C'est moi qui commande ce navire.

Une fois que mes mains sont sur son torse, je le repousse en arrière et il se laisse tomber, ses jambes se plaçant cette fois autour de ma taille. Là, je recommence à le griffer, lentement, atrocement, le voyant se cambrer, se voûter et implorer pour plus. Il m'excite vraiment... je me demande comment il a pu penser que ce n'était plus le cas. Même déguisé en sac à patates, il m'exciterait toujours...

Quand mes ongles atteignent son ventre, il surélève ses fesses et se met à onduler contre moi. Oh dieu, c'est bon. Il se rapproche encore, se hisse sur ses coudes et cette fois coince mon érection naissante entre ses fesses et entame un mouvement de va-et-vient.

« Ah ! Dray... »

J'adore quand il fait ça. Sentir ma queue emprisonnée entre ses fesses fermes et frottée contre le tissu de nos pantalons, ça échauffe mon sang. La couleur de son regard a changée... elle plus claire. Et oui, quand Draco est excité, ses yeux ne s'assombrissent pas mais s'éclaircissent. Ils prennent une couleur tellement claire, qu'ils en deviennent transparents. Il n'y a plus que le contour d'un noir profond que je vois et ses iris d'un jais brillant. C'est comme se regarder dans un lac de mercure métallique... C'est enivrant.

Je plante mes ongles dans son ventre et il tressaute, enserrant plus fort encore mon pénis. Je gémis et lui halète, les yeux à demi fermés.

« Potter... je n'en peux plus. Enlève-moi, nos foutus pantalons et baise moi ! »

C'est demandé si gentiment. Obéissant, je retire nos derniers vêtements, et les envoie valser loin dans la pièce. Draco est toujours allongé entre mes jambes, et je le vois esquisser un petit sourire avant d'écarter les cuisses et de saisir sa queue. Mon dieu... J'en perds mon latin. Je vois sa main s'activer sur sa verge dressée, son pouce caresser avec lenteur son gland, ses hanches aller et venir à la rencontre de ses doigts.

Mon propre sexe se gorge de sang et pulse durement à la vue de ce blond incendié qui se masturbe devant mes yeux. Immobile, je m'égare sur ce corps nacré, sur cette verge carmine, sur ce cul plantureux qui bouge indécemment m'invitant à le rejoindre.

Draco est magnifique, brûlant. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu lui demander d'arrêter de me poursuivre ? Quel con j'ai été et mon pénis douloureusement enflé me le rappelle. Dire que j'ai manqué ça pendant une semaine ! Mais je vais me rattraper. Oui, il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu.

« Dieu que tu m'as manqué, je souffle alors que je surélève son bassin pour le rapprocher de mon sexe.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, répond-t-il en laissant son sexe pour se hisser sur ses mains. »

Nos corps forment un V et il prend appuis sur mes chevilles pour rester en équilibre. Je n'ai pas le temps de le préparer, je n'ai pas la patience de lubrifier son cul. Alors, je crache dans ma main et masse mon sexe. Une fois fait, j'écarte les fesses de Draco et je le pénètre lentement, le sentant se tendre sous la poussée de mon pénis. Ma verge a tellement grossi qu'il rejette la tête en arrière, haletant fortement pour atténuer la douleur.

Je ne suis pas un animal, et je m'arrête voulant lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à moi, mais il relève brusquement la tête me fusillant du regard.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de t'arrêter ! crache-t-il sèchement. »

Puis sans prévenir, il s'empale promptement jusqu'à la garde. Je crie et lui hurle... de plaisir. Et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je suis bestial après ça. Draco prend quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration à peu près normale, puis commence à monter et descendre sur ma queue. Ses mouvements, son lascifs et sensuels et j'ai l'impression d'admirer les trais d'un tableau épicurien.

Moi, je n'attend plus et commence à m'enfoncer encore et encore dans l'étroitesse de ce nid incandescent. La chaleur de son corps me surprend à chaque fois. J'ai l'impression de baiser un volcan et mon sexe bouillit littéralement. C'est si bon. Bientôt mes coups de reins se font plus durs, plus vifs et plus violents. Je ne me pensais pas autant en manque.

Draco, gémit, crie, hurle et mes exhortations fond échos aux siens. Je sens que je vais venir. Le plaisir est si intense qu'il cavale le long de ma verge me faisant complètement perdre les boules. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Draco et il me fait un sourire sadique. Je fronce les sourcils et soudain, me repousse et se retire complètement sans autre forme de préavis.

Je hurle de frustration et lui se contente de feuler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Juste au moment où j'étais sur le point de jouir il se tire. Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez et alors que je m'apprête à l'insulter grassement avant de le violer, je le vois prendre sa baguette et conjurer quelque chose.

Un bol de mini glaçon apparaît alors et je grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

« Dray... j'espère pour toi que... »

Mais il me coupe la parole d'un geste et se place dos à moi. Il se met à quatre pattes, son cul cambré devant mes yeux et rapproche le bol de glace de lui. Alors il écarte largement les jambes m'offrant une vue panoramique de son cul étiré et il prend les mini glaçons pour... Merlin tout puissant ! Mon vocabulaire se fait la malle alors que mon pénis double de volume. Draco est entrain de s'enfoncer un à un les glaçons dans l'anus.

Je le vois se tordre en gémissant, et son propre pénis se met à trembler. Puis quand le bol est vide, il tourne son regard vers moi et d'un clin d'œil suggestif m'intime de me secouer. Exulté, et chauffé à bloc, je me met immédiatement à genoux derrière lui et l'enfile vigoureusement.

« BORDEL ! je hurle. Dray c'est... oh ! C'est... hum ! »

La sensation du froid est mordante sur ma queue et je frémis en m'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en lui.

« Oh... je... je sens les glaçons... ah ! Froid... chaud ! Merlin ! »

La glace caresse et bute contre mon gland et c'est la sensation la plus merveilleuse que j'ai connue. Draco est un véritable volcan de glace et je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes mouvements, qui deviennent erratiques, pressés, désespérés, virulents... tout et rien à la fois. Draco est propulsé d'avant en arrière et il se cambre en hurlant mon prénom.

« Harry... Harry oh Potter oui... plus fort... plus vite ! »

J'obéis, et Draco plonge son visage entre les draps qu'il serre avec force. Oh Dieu, son cul est si offert... si chaud... si froid... Cadenassant ses hanches, mes coups de boutoir se font plus rapides et c'est l'explosion. Je le pénètre jusqu'à la garde et je m'immobilise en sentant mon sperme le remplir. Draco jouit juste après en se voûtant un maximum en arrière.

Épuisés, époumonés et frémissants encore de notre orgasme nous retombant tous les deux sur les draps. Je ne me suis pas encore retiré de Draco et je ne compte pas le faire. J'adore définitivement la sensation de l'eau glacée coulant sur mon sexe à demi érigé. Mon blondinet est incroyable... où va-t-il chercher tout ça ? Nous n'avions encore jamais fait l'amour de cette manière.

Après avoir reprit mon souffle, je sers Draco contre-moi et dépose un baiser sur sa nuque. Il frissonne.

« Pervers. »

« Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé, répond-t-il en riant légèrement. »

« Aimer est faible... »

« Alors tu es prêt pour un second round ? »

Je ris et tourne sa tête pour l'embrasser.

« Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ? »

Je fais mine de réfléchir puis je me jette sur lui voracement.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle « partager l'avis de quelqu'un », réussi-t-il à souffler avant de sombrer sous mes caresses. »

_**Épilogue : **_

JOURNAL INTIME DE DRACO MALFOY

Je suis positivement ravi et sans vouloir me vanter je suis vraiment le meilleur. Je suis peut-être raide dingue d'un Gryffondor, mais mon côté Serpentard est là et bien là. Qui a dit que je ne savais pas manipuler les gens ?

Je ne supporte pas que l'on me résiste et j'aime faire les choses à ma manière. Harry l'a appris à ses dépend mais il est loin de s'en être plaint... héhéhé surtout vers la fin.

Hum... En tout cas, je penserais à remercier Pansy pour son truc de la glace, c'était... WOW ! Par l'enfer, Harry s'est lâché... Il a été exactement comme je le voulais. Haaaa... J'ai pas attendu pour rien cette semaine !

Il faudra que je pense à ramener le livre sur les courts de légilimencie. Maintenant je n'en ai plus besoin vu que je maîtrise parfaitement l'art de la pénétration de pensées... héhéhé. Il faut aussi que je pense à rendre le livre sur la culture moldue de Miss-je-sais-tout. N'empêche pour le costume de Voldemort, j'avais pensé qu'il serait habillé comme une certaine Britney Spears... je me demande d'où Harry à sortit le truc de Lola Ferrero ? M'enfin... chez les moldus la mode est toujours là même alors.

Toujours est-il que j'ai GAGNE ! Car maintenant mon Harry est dégoûté A VIE du sommeil ! Et qui est-ce qui en profite ? C'est MOUA ! héhéhé... Je m'aime ! Adieu mantra stupide sur le respect du dodo ! Haaa... Je suis vraiment le meilleur manipulateur du monde. Il faut quand même que je remercie encore les deux belettes, qui, si elles ne m'avaient pas dit qu'Harry avait une sainte horreur du rose...

Ah oui... il faut aussi que j'évite de présenter mon Elfe de maison à Harry ou il risque de tout découvrir... Et dire qu'il pense que c'est à cause de la Mayonnaise de Lovegood. Mouahahaha ! La vengeance est douce... ça lui apprendra à me priver de son corps pendant si longtemps et pour une raison aussi futile que le sommeil ! N'importe quoi !

Ah ! Mon chéri m'appelle... hum, bain coquin ? Je suis tout à toi... j'arrive. Juste quelques mots encore.

: « VIVE LA LEGILIMENCIE ! et accessoirement la MAYO qui me sert de couverture niark ! »

**THE END-EUH n.n...**

M'ouf ! Encore un OS hyper long lol... j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop ennuyé... et qu'il est aussi bien que Draco Malfoy et la Sauce Tomate. Lol. En tout cas je me suis amusée comme une folle à l'écrire... J'espère aussi que le lire vous a amusé !

Pour le rêve d'Harry, j'ai récupéré quelques scènes marrantes deci-delà sur les chaînes de télé lol... je trouvais plutôt cool.

**Ah ! Je me suis pas relue parce que j'avais pas le temps, fallait que je poste vite ;) donc si vous y voyez des fautes excusez-moi... **

Alors ? Aimé, pas aimé ? Ris, pas ris ? lol... Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

Je vous embrasse Kissouxxxx

HK n.n...


End file.
